


A carnival love story

by Hellomack03



Category: HarryxLouis - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Love - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Niam - Freeform, zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellomack03/pseuds/Hellomack03
Summary: Louis and Harry both decide to go to the same carnival. They meet on the Ferris wheel and share an enduring stare down. They both liked each other even without speaking two words. The Ferris wheel stops but they didn't trade numbers they just got off and went their own ways..... until Louis sees harry again
Relationships: Larry Stylinson, Zayn - Relationship, liall, niam - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. The day they met

**Author's Note:**

> *Noelle and Lavender are dedicated to two friends of mine..... Kiara and H  
> who helped me make this for you guys! please enjoy  
> *This is exciting for me, because its been awhile since i've written, but i've wanted to write this type of fanfic for awhile :)

Chapter 1

“Louis, you need to get out and go do something,” Noelle said  
“Noelle don’t you think I don’t know that already, but when do I have the time? With all this work, I won’t be able to take time off until next year!” Louis says  
“Look I’ll talk to the boss, but you and I are going out tonight. I heard they were having a carnival downtown, we can go to that.” Noelle replied  
“Look fine. But a carnival really, what are we five?” 

*Later that evening just before the carnival-

In London, at Harry’s bakery which was overflowing with customers because the holidays. “Hey Lav, do you want to come to the carnival with me?” Harry asked  
“Sorry Harry, I can’t tonight I have a date with Zayn0” Lavender replied  
“That’s okay, have fun!” Harry said 

The bakery was closing soon, but Lavender was leaving early so she could get ready for her date.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Harry” Lavender said as she walked out the bakery  
“Yeah see you”  
Harry finished cleaning the bakery before heading out. He headed home to change and then he was going to take a cab to the carnival. 

Back at Louis office, he and Noelle were leaving to go to the carnival. When Louis stopped and looked at Noelle “You sure you want to go to this carnival?” He managed to say “What are you scared or something” Noelle then realized “Oh my god Lou seriously you’re almost twenty eight years old!”  
“Come on I’m not scared, but we have the first night off in weeks and this is how you want to spend it?”  
“Lou we are going come on” Noelle said “Fine!”

*Harry hopped in a cab and Louis and Noelle drove to the carnival

“Okay so lets get some snow cones first okay Lou?” Noelle asked “Yeah okay lets get some snow cones”  
When Louis and Noelle got to the carnival, they grabbed two snow cones and headed to the games. “So I’m thinking we do games, teacup, and then get some food, and then before we leave we go on the Ferris wheel” Louis said  
“Sounds like a plan” Noelle said

***  
Harry had finally arrived at the carnival by himself, he decided to get food first as he had been starving. Harry walked to the food trucks and saw a good one, he decided on a pretzel.  
It was kind of late so Harry decided he wouldn’t stay to long. So when he finished his pretzel he went to the Ferris wheel.

Louis and Noelle had eaten and played games, so they walked over to the Ferris wheel. There was only one other person in line a curly headed boy. All of the carts were filled with people and they’re was only one left. So when the curly headed boy had gotten into the last cart, they two would have to wait ten minutes. But at the last second Noelle said she wasn’t feeling well and left the line. The Ferris wheel operator said “You can wait till the next stop or you can get in with him” He pointed to the curly headed boy “Uh okay” Louis managed to say.

Louis got in the cart with the boy, but he hadn’t managed to say a word to him.

Harry looked at Louis and smiled, Louis smiled back.


	2. And his name is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis runs into someone from his past and he isn't happy about it.  
> Louis also has to head don to the local bakery "styled sweets" for a party and when he ges their he spots a certain curly headed, green eyed boy named harry.  
> Harry finally learnns the name of the mysterious blued eyes lad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) just one note James is a character for a friend named Mary! hi Mary if you are reading this   
> I hope i don't disappoint. New chap will be up tomorrow I'm hoping. X Mackie

*On the Ferris wheel at the carnival

Harry and Louis, sat there in silence, but continued to look at each other with pure lust. Harry built up the courage to say something “Hi”   
“Hey” Louis said in return  
They went back to the silence, because it seemed like they didn’t need to talk to be satisfied. Louis glared into the boys green eyes, and oh how he thought they were beautiful, while at the same time Harry gazed into Louis eyes and smiled at the thought of the shimmering blue that his eyes were.  
“My name is Harry” Harry managed to croak out “Harry…” Louis said. Not wanting to say more, he looked away. The Ferris wheel had slowed down, it seemed the two boys were about to go separate ways

As the Ferris wheel completely stopped, Louis rushed off smiling. “Wait you aren’t going to tell me your name?” Harry yelled as he walked off the Ferris wheel. “If I see you again I will” Louis laughed off.  
“I have to find Noelle” Louis thought.

“NOELLE! Where are you?” Louis screamed “Lou I’m over here” Noelle said “What happened Noelle?”  
“Nothing I’m fine, the food just didn’t sit well, did you have fun on the Ferris wheel?”  
“Yeah I did, I met a boy”   
“Oh. What’s his name?”   
“Harry”

***

It was the next day and Harry was back at the bakery, he watched as Lavender walked in the door smiling. “Date went well, huh?” Harry asked “Yes of course, Zayn is so sweet” Lav said   
“How was the carnival?”  
“Fun, I think I met someone”  
“Name?”  
“No he said if we ever see each other again then he would tell me”  
“Somebody likes you harry!”  
“No he probably said that because he knew he would never see me again, I mean come on what are the chances we just run into each other, LONDON IS QUITE BIG!”

***

While back at the office Louis, who was looking miserable, was working at his desk, when there was a knock on his office door. “Come in” He’d managed to say with out looking at who it was. “Mr. Tomlinson, someone is here to see you, also Lilian told me to remind you to get cupcakes for Josephine’s birthday” Caroline the secretary said “Let them in Caroline, and thank you for reminding me of that” Louis again said without raising his head. In walked an old face, one that hadn’t been seen in years.

“You’re not going to say hi Loubear?” The man said, at the same time Louis his head to see  
James a old boyfriend from his past. “James, what are you doing here?” Louis asked confusedly “Here to see you baby” James replied “Obviously, but it has been four years, where have you been. I mean you just left me without a word?”   
“I know I’m sorry”  
“No you aren’t, if you were… you wouldn’t have left”  
“Baby, I had to go”  
“Why?”  
James looked away, no baring to say this directly to Louis “I can’t say why, I just had to. But I’m sorry…. I really am”  
“James, even if I believed you I can’t talk I have to-” Louis stuttered trying to figure out an excuse to leave, “Go to the bakery, got to pick up some cupcakes”  
“Loubear- please”  
“Stop, you lost the right to call me that when you broke my heart when you left, fuck off and get out of my office” 

***

Louis walked out of his office, not knowing where to go. Then he decided he go to the bakery, he made up his mind to forget James and the way he made him feel. Louis could cry thinking about him and the way he just up and left… and for four years.

Harry and Lavender had been working in the bakery when Zayn showed up to talk to lavender, they had been planning another date. Lavender walks back over to Harry “Harry can I leave early?”  
“Go for it love, I’ll see you tomorrow. Oh and you better fill me in on those date deets”  
“Okay” Lavender takes her apron off and hangs it up, and walks back to harry and kisses him on the cheek. “Thank you love!” Zayn smiles and waves to harry “Thanks mate” Zayn says before walking out the bakery with lavender on his arm.

It was almost closing time, and since Lavender left Harry decided to close up a bit early. Not long later Harry was in the back of the bakery cleaning up when he heard the door jingle.

Louis walked to the nearest bakery, called “Styled sweets,” Louis grabbed the bakery’s door. He looked at the counters and noticed no one was in. “Sorry, hold on one sec I’ll be back in a sec” a voice from the back of the bakery said. “Take your time” Louis replied

Harry was finishing up the cleaning and he was walking back to the front counter, walking with his head down. Not noticing the cute boy from the Ferris wheel. 

Louis eyed the boy, known as harry as the curly headed boy from the Ferris wheel. Harry’s eyes darted towards him as he reached the counter “Its you” Harry gasped “Harry” Louis said with a smile   
“Am I going to learn your name now?” Harry asked  
“Well, I told you I would tell you. Do you think I’m a liar?” Louis said with a smile plastered on his face  
“Alright then what is it” Harry laughed out  
“But first cupcakes, I need some cupcakes for a party”  
“What kind?” Harry asked  
“Surprise me”

Harry went in the back and pick out some cupcakes for the mysterious blue eyed boy.  
“Here are your cupcakes! He said handing them to the boy smiling lustfully  
“Yellow cakes with chocolate frosting, elegant. The name is Louis by the way, I’ll see you around since I know where you work now” Louis said smiling as he walks away. “Yeah you will, Louis!” Harry replied graciously, Louis looked back smiling before walking out the door.

After Louis left Harry looked at the door and blushed to himself. And louis laughed out he agreed to himself that Harry was cute and he hoped to see him again. As did Harry, because he knew his name now, he was happy.

***


	3. Chapter 3 part 1- He stays on my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has his office party, but doesn't attend...  
> He shows James his true feelings and he meets harry again in a comical twist of fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is very short- i've decided splitting it into two parts so stay tuned :)  
> As always these are dedicated to my friends H, T, and K  
> this chapter especially for you T as Lilian
> 
> .... We will see more of Lilian in future chapters... and as well chapter 3 part 2 will begin the Niam plot  
> As always lots of love *Muah

Back in the streets of London, cupcakes in hand- Louis walked back to the office. He stared up at his work building, not wanting to go in, he reassured himself he wouldn’t have to stay any longer than an hour. He grabbed the building door to go inside to see a sad looking James in the corner of his eyes. Louis started walking faster so James wouldn’t see him, suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder, “Louis please talk to me” James said in a sadden tone “James I told you to leave, why are you still here?” Louis croaked out, clearly with emotion. “Look can we just go somewhere and talk, I know I left you and I’m sorry, but if you would just let me explain” James replied “I can’t right now, I have an office party… After”  
“Thank you”  
“Don’t thank me, just go”

The bakery had just closed when suddenly Harry’s pocket jingles, it was his phone getting a text message. “Harry! Liam and I are coming into town this week, just wanted to let you know, do you want to meet up?” From Niall  
“Niall, yeah I’d loved to meet up! Why don’t you meet at the bakery and then we can go to a pub or something?” Harry texted back  
“Alright see ya then mate!”

Harry grabbed his phone and coat and left the bakery. He didn’t feel like going home just yet, he decided to walk about London.

Back at the office, people were starting to meet in the conference room for the party, Louis set the cupcakes down on the table and headed back to his office. Louis sat down In his office chair and sighed. Moments later his phone buzzed, he picked up to find a text from his old college mate Liam “Hey mate, me and my boyfriend are coming into town, we are heading to the pub with another friend later, but do you want to meet up?” Liam texted  
“Yeah for sure, text me when”  
“Alright talk to you later then”

Louis had been sitting in his office for well over twenty minutes, when he hears a knock at the door- right before it opened. “Louis what are you doing in here” Lilian asked “I have to do something after work I’m dreading, I just don’t feel like partying” Louis says in reply  
“Are you okay”  
“Not really, but I’m managing thanks Lilian”  
“Come with me” Lilian said as she walked over to louis desk, to grab his hand and pull him up.  
“What Lilian where are we going?”  
“To get a cupcake, come on!” The mentioning of the cupcake only made Louis think about Harry, he quite liked Harry even though he hadn’t known anything about him.

***  
The party had ended and Louis dreaded going downstairs. He knew James would be waiting for him, he knew he said he would talk to him but he just couldn’t bear. When Louis reached the lobby, he saw James waiting, he looked him in the eye and just said “I don’t think I can talk to you James, please don’t try to contact me, I don’t want to hear from you”  
Louis walked away from James and out of the building. Louis was all in his head, he didn’t want to go home but where could he go. He wanted to just walk, the cool London air and silence. 

Louis had been walking for ten minutes, his eyes wandered around the streets until they suddenly landed on a familiar curly haired boy. His eyes wandered to his face, while he continued walking, he had been so focused on Harry that he ran into a bin and tripped. Louis yelped

Harry was still walking down the streets of London, when he heard a yelp from across the street, followed by a banging sound. He looked over to see someone on the ground, he ran over to help them up. As Harry got closer to the person on the ground, he noticed they looked familiar. “Louis? Are you okay?”  
“Uhh, no can you help me up”  
“Yeah, here-“  
Harry helped Louis up, louis looked mortified seeing Harry there. “Thank you Harry”  
“No problem, what happened?”  
“I guess I just didn’t see where I was walking” Louis said laughing off the fall

Harry wondered what Louis had been doing walking out here in the cold alone. He’d contemplated asking him, but decided against it and instead asked him how he was. “How are you?”  
“I’m good thanks, you?”  
“Good thank you, hey you’re sure you’re okay?”  
“Yes, thanks…”  
“I’ll see you around then, stop be the bakery” Harry said with a wink, before he walked away.  
“Will do”


	4. Chapter 3 part 2- When he realized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Niall are on there way to London to see Harry and Louis  
> They meet up in a pub, and isn't shortly into the conversation when Liam realizes something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient for this part 2! I love to see people are enjoying this... it really gives me motivation to continue writing :) I hope you like the chapter
> 
> As always the next chapter will be up tomorrow- I was thinking either two chapters or a long chapter next so stay tuned !!
> 
> And again thank you to my friends for helping and encouraging me through ideas and just in general writing   
> cheers x Mackie

***

“Lee when are we going to get there?” Niall asked impatiently  
“Soon baby, soon” Liam replied to Niall’s dismay. Liam and Niall continued chatting away as they made their way to London.  
“Niall can you text Haz, to see what pub he wants to meet at? Also let him know we are almost in London”  
“Okay” Niall said in smirking tone.

Niall grabs his phone from his pocket to harry of his and Liam’s arrival and to ask what pub he wants to meet at.  
“Hey Haz, we are almost here, where do you wanna meet up at?” Niall texted at 7:37

Harry who was still walking in London when he got the text from Niall. “The pub is called The grapes, it is in uptown. I’ll see you soon” Sent at 7:45   
Harry then redirected himself to the way of the pub in uptown London. While walking Harry couldn’t help but to think of Louis, he really thought he was cute and he definitely wanted him to stop by the bakery again.

*Harry managed to get to the pub and go inside

Harry walked inside the pub, to see a few lads here and there. He walked over to a table and sat down, a few moments later he saw a lady walking over to him asking if he wanted a drink. “A margarita, please” Harry said in response, “Okay I’ll be right back with that”

*In walked Niall and Liam holding hands- not even five minutes later

“Harry” Niall waved over in his direction, Harry stood up to hug them. “Niall, lad and Liam. How are you guys?”  
“We’re good, it’s good to see you. So tell me what’s going on” Niall asked  
“I’m glad to see you’re both well. Nothing much is going on- except Lavender is still dating Zayn… things are going good I suspect”  
“That’s well off then, isn’t it. How ‘bout you then lad? Dating anyone?” Liam asked  
“I’m not. Though I have met this cute fellow, at the carnival”  
“Did you, what’s his name?” Niall asks eagerly “Uh, his name is Louis… I don’t know much about him. But he has these gorgeous blue eyes, that you could just die looking at” Liam looked strangely when he said this.

The waitress comes back with Harry’s drink, and asks if Liam and Niall wanted anything. “Two Guinness’s, please”  
Liam looked at Niall, with a look of question. “I have to use the loo, Niall come with” Liam said with a sense of urgency  
“I think you’ll be fine babe” Niall said back to Liam with a bit of concern  
“Please”  
“Yeah fine, come on then”

Harry looks at Liam and Niall as they rushed off to the loo. He thought to himself that it was strange, Liam seemed to have a serious face.

*While in the loo, Liam looked at Niall to tell him something with a sense of confusion

“Liam, why’d you have me come with you here?” Niall said in a seriously confused tone  
“You know how harry was talking about that boy Louis right? Liam asked in response  
“Yeah why”  
“You know, how we had plans to meet up with harry and then someone else, who I wanted you to meet?’”  
“Yeah why? What’s going on Liam?”  
***  
After Louis’ embarrassing fall, he decided to head home. In hopes no one would ever see him again. He reached his posh flat, after unlocking his door he practically threw himself into bed. Louis sighed in dis-satisfaction, he couldn’t believe he had tripped in front of Harry and that Harry saw.

Louis decided after minutes of thinking, that he’d call Liam to see when he was coming over to his flat. 

Louis dialed his number, and after a moment of the phone ringing, he picked up “Liam mate, I was wondering when you were coming over?”  
“Oi mate, I was just talking about you, we’ll be headed out soon enough. We have to finish up here” Liam repeated in a slightly ominous and rushed tone.  
“Alright. At my flat then”  
“Your flat” After a few seconds Liam hung up, leaving Louis to be curious.

***  
Louis had just called Liam, whilst Liam tried explaining why he pulled Niall to the loo. “Look Babe, the guy I wanted you to meet… His name is Louis” Niall sat there for a moment before it clicked, “What? Like the one Harry talked about, do you think Harry is talking about the same one?”  
“Positive!”  
“How so?”  
“Harry talked about his eyes… Babe when I say Louis’ eyes are the bluest eyes I have ever seen, I wouldn’t be lying. The way Harry described his eyes, it has to be!”

Niall and Liam sat stood there for a moment more, before walking out of the loo, and back to the table to Harry. Harry who was on his second drink, not noticing Liam and Niall walking back to the table, had his eyes wandering the room. Harry finally set his eyes on the two boys, with a slightly concerned, and worried look he asked “Everything alright there?”  
Niall who looked at Liam with slight panic yelled out “Yeah everything is alright, Liam here was just a little scared here, he hasn’t been to London in a while.” Liam looked at Niall with utter madness “Yeah I was a bit lost that’s all”  
Harry looked at them both and just said “Alright then”

Liam looked at Harry and started to say “So tell me more about this guy”  
Harry looked at Liam “Louis? Like I said I don’t know much, but we met on the Ferris wheel. The person he was going to get on with bailed- she was sick I think? Anyways he got into the cart with me and we looked at each other for a few minutes and I said hi and he said hi back. Then I asked his name he said if he ever saw me again that he would tell me. Coincidentally the next day he walked into my bakery asking for cupcakes for an office party.”  
“Interesting, oh my goodness would you look at the time Niall! Sorry Harry we’ve got to get going we are meeting another friend”  
“Alright, well call me tomorrow then”  
“Will do” Liam replied… grabbing Niall’s hand and looking quite rushed while walking out the pub.

***


	5. What they don't already know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Niall, just left Harry who was on the verge of being tipsy.  
> They went to visit Louis. And with the new found discover that Harry and Louis both like each other and want to be together, Liam and Niall try setting them up. When Harry finds himself in a predicament.. ITS NIALL TO THE RESCUE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is coming soon after this... because when i got to the end of this one it didn't feel like i should write more, it felt like the end. So as always stay tuned. And again thank you to my friends, but most importantly H because she helped me keep at it, with motivation.
> 
> And to T who is always excited to see a new chapter! This is for you, but rn you are sleeping so... i'll talk to you when you get up :)

***

“Lee, did we really have to leave like that? I think we really confused Harry” Niall asked  
“Yea we did, I told Louis we would come over, plus I have an idea”  
“An Idea Lee, come on really?”  
“Trust me baby, you’re going to like it!” Liam said a little to over enthusiastically 

*Liam and Niall reach Louis flat

“Come on, you really going to tell me?” Niall whined out as they reached the door to louis flat  
“Just wait, I want to see something first, and if I see what I think I’m going to, then I tell you the plan, okay Niall?  
“Yea okay” Niall says with a slight smile, as he knocks on Louis door

*Moments later Louis hears a knock at his door and goes to answer

“Liam, mate how have you been? And Niall right? Nice to meet you, come in” Louis says while locking in a hug  
“Good, you?”  
“Shit lately, James came back. I told him I didn’t want to talk. So I’ve been a bit logy lately”  
“Sorry”  
Niall, Liam, and Louis walked over to the kitchen of Lou’s posh flat. Liam looks at Niall and shakes his head. “So… Lou, have you uh met anyone?” Liam says again whilst glancing at his boyfriend. Louis looks at Liam with a bit of content “I have actually, but it isn’t a big deal… I mean we’ve barely talked”  
“Really, what is his uh- what’s his name” Liam asked out of curiosity, knowing damn well what Louis was going to say  
“His name?”  
“Yeah mate, what’s his name?”

***  
Back at The Grapes, Harry shocked at the way Liam and Niall left so abruptly. He decided to head home, since he had an early day at the bakery. Before he left, he called Lavender, to see how her date went with Zayn.

*The phone rings, in place of Harry’s hand 

“Harry, what’s up?’  
“Just calling to see how the date went”  
“How sweet, it went well thankfully! I still can’t believe how sweet he is, we can talk so freely”  
“Well that’s good. So what are you doing now then?”  
“I’m back at my flat- You wanna come over?”  
“I’d love to, but I’ve been out all day with some old friends, I’m gonna head home. I’ll see you tomorrow though”  
“Actually no you won’t I took off to go up to my mum’s house”  
“Alright, then I see you in a few days then…”  
“Yeah, call me though okay, if you need anything”

***  
“So what’s his name Lou”  
“Harry- His name is Harry… Why are you so persistent L” Liam looks at Niall, and looks back at Lou. “I’m just curious that’s all, you deserve to be happy since what happened with James”

*After a moment of silence, Liam looked at his boyfriend and back to Louis and said….

“Plus, I think I know someone you might like. He is a charmer and you too would be cute!”  
“I don’t know L, I’m not in the mood to date”  
“Come on, Trust… Let me set you two up and if you don’t like each other… which I doubt you won’t, you don’t have to see him again”  
“Why are you doing this? Wy do you care so much about my love life?”  
“Because I have a feeling, that you are going to want to thank me after you meet this guy! I can’t really explain It yet but when you meet him, you will understand” Niall shook his head towards Louis, in compliance to what Liam had said  
“Look I know we just met, but Lee is right… You should go on the date” Niall said encouragingly 

***  
Harry pulls his hand up, as he stands on the corner of the street- Slightly tipsy, to call a cab instead of walking the five or six minutes It will take to reach his flat. A cab reaches him and Harry gets in, and tells him the address. The cab driver takes him to his flat.

Harry got to his flat, but soon he’d realized that he forgot his keys at the pub, but because Harry was tipsy and hadn’t had any money he couldn’t get another cab. The first thing that had crosses his mind was calling Niall, he remembered awhile back he gave him a key to his flat just in case he ever came into town. He wondered if Niall would even have it with him, but he was sure he should call and ask.

***  
“I’ll just go to the bar and pickup your keys and bring them to you Haz”  
“Are you sure I’m not imposing on your night with Lee and the other guy”  
“Dude you are tipsy and can’t get in your flat, I have to do something, I’ll see you in ten minutes”

*Not even ten minutes later, Niall came running up the building stairs with the keys jingling in his left hand

“Harry! Wake up- Are you okay?” Niall said coming across a sleeping Harry Styles lying on the floor. With out budging Harry, Niall grabbed the keys and put them in the door to open it up. Seconds later he grabbed Harry and picked him up and brought him close to his chest, so that he had a good grip on him. He carried Harry, with a bit of struggle all the way to Harry’s bed, he plopped Harry down. He walked to the kitchen, grabbed a note and a pen and started to write “Harry, I hope you’re okay. Your keys are on your bedside table. I’ll come see you tomorrow!”


End file.
